


Blind Trust

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Masking, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, POV Zuko (Avatar), Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, first zutara fic please be nice, thank you, this is so much better than my original title, title suggested by commenter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Zuko is uncomfortable with people on his left side in his blind spot until he partners up with Katara.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by @cobraonthecob  
> https://cobraonthecob.tumblr.com/post/626894294674980864/so-im-90-sure-that-op-doesnt-like-zutara-or-is
> 
> Title suggested by Lergurt.   
> Thanks again!

Zuko did not like people near his left side. His scarred side. It was bad enough that his banishment mark was large and bulking but it also severely disabled him. His left eye was permanently damaged and he could barely hear out of his left ear. Two of his most important senses were cut in half making him weaker. How fitting. 

Zuko refused to give up. He worked extra hard to make up for the losses. He trained his right ear to pick up on the slightest noise and practiced being aware of his surroundings at all times. Uncle helped, as always. He announced his presence, placing a firm hand on Zuko's left shoulder. He kept to his side during their Earth Kingdom wanderings. Although Zuko hated to admit it, he found solace in it. Uncle was a firm rock, guiding Zuko on his journey. A consent and firm foundation on which Zuko could rely on. Until all that was shattered when Zuko betrayed him. 

Zuko was alone once more. 

~*~ 

Life in the palace was unnerving. Servants would forget and walk up on Zuko's left side, startling him. Apologies were frequent both from the servants and him. It was embarrassing. He was home. He shouldn't be this jumpy. Yet, Zuko didn't trust anyone who wasn't Uncle in his blind spot. 

Azula knew. It was only a matter of time before she exploited it. Just like she exploited every single weakness he had when they were kids. Zuko knew she was up to something. Crediting him with the Avatar's death was only her first move. She was toying with him again. Always calculating and trying to get an angle on him. Certainly, she would add Zuko's blind spot to the equation. It was only a matter of time. Zuko made it his mission to memorize her schedule and search for any deviation. He had to keep an eye on her. 

Zuko could relax some with Mai. She never approached him from the left, which he was grateful for. But she never purposely touched his scar. Never spoke of it. They silently agreed to pretend it never happened. That everything was as it has always been. Every time Zuko dropped hints that he wanted to talk, get it off his chest before he exploded, she changed the subject. It never happened she conveyed silently. It was a strange dance he did with Mai. Not as draining as the ones he did around his sister or Father, but still tiring. Zuko was already so so tired. 

~*~ 

He found another thing to worry about. 

Father. 

When Zuko first returned home, Father did not summon him for three days. Each day for a year of banishment. It nearly drove Zuko mad. When he was finally came before the Firelord's throne, Father circle Zuko, inspecting him. He said he was proud of Zuko but the words felt so foreign and lifeless, like they really wasn't directed towards him. What did they mean? 

What did it mean when Father sat at his left side during meals and meeting? Was he still ashamed of Zuko? Was it part of his punishment? Zuko's other senses worked overtime trying to compensate whenever Father was near. Always on the left. Always out of sight. Zuko couldn't pick up on his face expressions or barely hear the tone shifts in his voice. How could he know what Father wanted if he couldn't read him? Father rarely gave any warning before his violent mood swings. It took Zuko years to learn how to read him. Every interaction was like walking through a mine field blindfolded. 

But surely Father knew what he was doing. Surely he picked up on Zuko's milky white gaze and the way he favored his right side. Whenever Zuko managed to get a good look at Father, he smirked at him. That unnerving half smile accompanied by cold eyes that sparkled with amusement. 

Father knew. 

~*~ 

The waterbender, Katara, was another person Zuko added to the ever growing list of people to be wary of. He believed her threat and respected her boundaries. But something kept gnawing at him. Something that desperately wanted make amends with her. She revealed a sore spot to Zuko in Ba Sing Se. And Zuko turned around and betrayed her. Zuko knew the feeling all too well. He had to make it up to her. Apologizing wasn't enough. So they set off to search for her mother's murderer together. 

"Can you see out of that eye?" Katara asked bluntly, not turning to face Zuko as she steered Appa. 

"No. I can barely hear out of my left ear either." 

Katara hummed in response, clearly lost in thought. Zuko laid down in the saddle and gazed up at the sky. 

What did that mean? 

~*~ 

"I'll cover you." Katara stated matter-of-factly as she stood by his left side. Zuko glanced at her questioningly before nodding. It was more efficient this way. They set off into the night. Katara stayed by his left side as promised. They made a surprisingly good team, circling and covering each other as if they've done this for years. It was exhilarating to have a partner again. 

Almost like when Uncle was there... 

~*~ 

Long after the confrontation with the monster turned sniffling man, Katara kept her promise. During sparring sections, she was there. During trips to the market, she was there. Even during the rare moments of downtime, she was there. A comforting, reassuring, yet powerful presence. Zuko could sense her specifically. He didn't know how but he could. In return, Zuko covered for her. He helped with the cooking, cleaned the beach house, and helped her deal with the others. An unspoken bond of trust formed between the two. 

That is why when Uncle said Zuko needed help facing his sister, he knew who to turn to. Her ocean eyes glimmered with determination and fire. 

"I'd be honor to." 

~*~ 

Agni Kai. 

Zuko felt the power of the comet surge through him as he commanded the flames. The courtyard was bathed in orange and blue light as siblings fought one last time. 

"You want lightning? I'll show you lightning!" Azula crackled. 

Zuko slowly exhaled as he shifted into position. He was ready. Azula twisted and contorted, summoning sparks that danced around her furiously. Suddenly, her eyes shifted left of Zuko and she smirked. 

No. 

Instantly, Zuko knew her plan. 

Without hesitating, he threw himself sideways catching the lightning. It struck his heart, energy coursing violently through his veins roasting him alive. Zuko doesn't feel the ground as he hits it. The world is on fire. Zuko forced his eyes open and caught a glance of Katara running from an unhinged Azula. He stretched out a hand, trying to reach, help...something. The electricity pinned him to the ground, locking his limbs as it continued its fiery rampage. 

After what felt like an eternity, relief washed over him as the pain significantly lessen. His insides slowly mended in rhythm with the push and pull sensation hovering over him. Zuko found enough strength to open his eyes and found Katara kneeling over him with glowing hands. He mumbled something, causing her to smile with relief. "I should be the one thanking you" is what he made out. Zuko's smile widens. 

They had kept their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> I honestly wasn't expecting this many people to read this. 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
